is it to late to let me in
by MyAshestoAshes
Summary: Kenshisn's lost it all. Now a past love has returned. Is that good or bad?


Is It To Late To Let Me In?  
  
When all time stands still can you remember loves first kiss?  
This question haunted her lonely mind. Had all time stood still that day? The day she met him was like heaven. He brought out something she had never felt before.  
She never considered herself a woman with all the horriable things she had done. She had killed his love. She had taken his life from him. She sat in her jail cell wondering what he would think of her. He didn't know she had killed Karou, he only knew that she was a pirate.  
The paper was wet in her hand. Wet from the tears of regret she had shead. She placed the paper on table, picked up her pen, and began to write her good bye.  
  
To my dearest  
Kenshin Himura,  
  
I just wanted to thank you for saving my life that day. Thank you for letting me feel love for the first time in my life.  
I just wanted you to know that I loved you more than life it's self. Please don't forget me.  
I have tried to repent for my sins like you but it did not do any one any good. Instead of helping people I ended up hurting them. Now I have found a way to repent. I have sentenced my self, to death. I found it to be the only way to save people from myself. I will miss your eyes and your voice. I did not forget any thing you told me. After their deaths I relized there was no one left to love me as I loved you. Do not forget me... please?  
With all the love that I posses  
The noble Pirate Shura  
  
Shura pulled a small knife that she always kept with her. She held it to her chest.  
" This time you can not stop me from doing the only thing that I can do to save the people I love." She thought as she dove the knife in. She pulled it out quickly. The hot blood ran down her chest. Her eyes teard as she fell in to an endless sleep. Here she could hurt no one and no one could hurt her. Down here there was no one to get close to her heart. No one to take it and throw it back in her face. No way to hurt. No way to love. -------- Kenshin--------- Kenshin sat on the floor where he and Karou always used to sit and play with little Kenji. But now they were both gone from his life. Gone forever.  
  
He took the days paper off the table and began to read when he began to think of Karou.  
"We survived so much. Shura taking me from you, Shisho, but not this. You left me." He cried. To try and take his mind off her he read the paper.  
TODAY  
ONE OF THE WORST PIRATES FOUND DEAD. He scanded it then he relized what it had said. He read it more closely.  
TODAY A PIRATE WAS FOUND DEAD IN JAIL CELL. PREDICTED SUCIDE.  
THE PIRATE WAS THE LEADER. SHE WAS KNOW AS QUEEN OF THE SEVEN SEAS.  
NAME SHURA. SHE WAS SENTENCED TO 5 YEARS AND WAS TO BE RELEASED THIS EVENING.  
IF ANY ONE HAS FUTHER INFORMATION ON HER PLEASE CONTACT THE TOKYO POLICE DEPARTMENT. Kenshin set the paper down and stared in to the distance when there was a knock at the door.  
"It's open." He said.  
"Hay Kenshin. Long time no see." A voice said.  
"Sanosuke. How have you been?" Kenshin asked.  
"Okay. I heard about the missy. Sorry." Sano sat across from Kenshin.  
"Thank you." Kenshin wispered.  
"Any way. I have some thing for you. I was down at the police station trying to get Katsu out of trouble and they told me to give this to you." Sano said as he handed Kenshin the folded paper. Kenshin opened it and began to read. His eyes went blank. "It's from Shura. She killed her self yesterday. She is thanking me." Kenshin said. He handed the paper to Sano. "Isn't she the one you fell in love with but couldn't be with because of who she was?" Sano asked. "Yes. And she wouldn't let me in." Kenshin said.  
"Are you going to be okay? That's three people that you loved all gone." Sano asked. "DAMN IT SHURA!!!!!! You promied you weren't going to to any thing stupid! I was I could have been there to stop you. To tell you that I love you. Now you'll never know." Kenshin cried.  
"Kenshin you know where to find me if you need anything. I have to go." Sano said as he left.  
  
"I'm alive and alone. And now I know she loved me. But now she's gone. And it's my fault." Kenshin cried in to the lonely night.  
  
The end.  
  
Disclamer- I own none of these characters. 


End file.
